Harry Osborn
: "Spider-man will pay for this." : ―Harry Osborn Harold "Harry" Osborn, was the son of Norman Osborn and one of the main antagonists of the Spider-Man series. He is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko in 1965. He appeared in the Spider-Man Trilogy, where he was portrayed by James Franco. Biography Background Spider-Man Harry Osborn was Peter Parker's closest friend. Born to a wealthy family his mother apparently died soon after his birth. He had flunked out of the many private schools his father had sent him to public school and wished to have his wealth and privilege downplayed to his new classmates. He constantly tries to impress his father Norman, a rich industrialist, who is very invested in his work having little time for his son. Harry eventually grows jealous of Peter's relationship with him as Norman admired Peter's intelligence and work ethic. Harry starts a relationship with Mary Jane Watson whom he finds attractive. He is aware Peter does as well and after he finds out attempts to justify himself saying that Peter never made a move, though she eventually falls for Peter. Harry eventually manages to somewhat mend the relationship he has with his father. After Norman's death as The Green Goblin, Harry believes that his father was murdered by Spider-Man, and seeks revenge, unaware that Spider-Man had in fact tried to save Norman's life, and went to great lengths to keep secret the billionaire's alter-ego as The Green Goblin. Spider-Man 2 After Norman's death Harry takes over Oscorp, and invests huge amounts of money in a proposed sustainable fusion energy reactor invented by Dr. Otto Octavius. The experiment failed and the company loses millions as a result. Harry was saved by Spider-Man in the disaster but still continues his vendetta. Ever the more bitter, Harry forms an alliance with Doctor Octopus to get his revenge, providing Octopus with a rare element , tritium, that he needs to complete his fusion reactor in exchange for Octopus capturing Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus brings Spider-Man back to Harry, who unmasks him in preparation to kill/assassinate him. He is shocked to see that Peter is in fact Spider-Man. Afterwards, he begins to hallucinate, seeing his father's image in a mirror who demands that Harry avenge his death. He refuses to do so and smashes the mirror only to find a hidden room concealed behind it. The room contained all of Norman's Green Goblin equipment and serum, which Peter had hidden when he brought his body back after his death. This discovery led Harry to realize that his father was the infamous Green Goblin. Spider-Man 3 Around six months after he discovered Peter was in fact Spider-Man thanks to his capture by Doctor Octopus. Encouraged by another hallucination of his father in a mirror he attempts to take revenge, attacks Peter during a fight wearing Norman's Green Goblin suit and jet glider. As a result of the head injury he suffered in their subsequent, he briefly sustains a case of immediate amnesia. While in this state, he reverted back to how he was before his father's death. After regaining his memory, due to the efforts of his father's ghost, he attempts to destroy Peter by sabotaging his relationship with Mary Jane and then claiming that she left Peter for him, only for Peter — falling increasingly under the influence of the black suit — to attack Harry in his penthouse, throwing one of his own pumpkin bombs back at him and scarring the right side of his face. Later Mary Jane is captured by Venom and Peter, free of the black suit's influence, returns and asks Harry to help him for Mary Jane's sake. Harry refuses and Peter leaves. However, after learning the truth, that his father's death was his own doing and not Peter's, from his butler Bernard, he decides to help Spider-Man save Mary Jane from Venom and The Sandman. In the ensuing fight Harry ultimately sacrifices himself to save Peter during the ensuing fight/battle, Harry is stabbed to death by his own glider on the stomach by Venom. Harry ultimately forgives Peter for what happened to his father and the two reconcile. Harry dies after the pair's defeat with both Peter and Mary Jane by his side, not before declaring that he and Peter are best friends. Peter and Mary Jane, both heartbroken by their friend's death, attend Harry's funeral together along with Bernard the Butler and aunt May and Flash Thompson. Trivia * Harry is the only main villain to appear alive in all three chapters of Spider-Man. * Although a villain, Harry did have nobility and good in him, as he sacrificed himself to save Peter Parker. * Harry's primary motive and initiative for becoming evil was the death of his father. This, in turn, rendered him a vengeful villain. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Antagonists Category:Osborn Family Category:Traitors